A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses of cocking devices for crossbows and even more particularly, to the art of methods and apparatuses relating to installing an integrated cocking device for drawing the bowstring of a crossbow.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to draw back the bowstring for a crossbow device. The drawing of the bowstring causes potential energy to be stored in the limbs of the crossbow. A bolt or arrow can then be placed on the upper surface of the barrel of the crossbow such that the release of the bowstring causes the potential energy stored in the limbs to be transferred to the bolt or arrow to propel it from the crossbow. To accurately target intended game, a substantial amount of energy must be transferred from the limbs of the crossbow to the arrow or bolt being propelled therefrom. As a result, it may be difficult for an associated user to exert the force necessary draw back the bowstring, especially if the associated user is smaller in stature or has physical limitations that impede his or her ability to draw back the bowstring.